Sight
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: When someone from Sydneys past is thrown back into her life, will she suffer the consequences or escape in time... MA rating THIS IS UR WARNING Mature Adults rating for heavy languageviolence.


SIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them and just borrowing them and I will return. This story is for entertainment only not meant to upset anyone or offend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------now, on with the story------------------------------

-PARK-

Sydney was jogging when a guy grabbed her and slammed her head against a tree before leaving her slumped on the ground.

_1 hour later_

-HOSPITAL-

"Gage how is she?"

"She's gonna be o.k. they're looking her over now"

"What happened?"

"She said she was jogging and someone just attacked her, why would they do that?"

"I don't know Gage, I don't know."

"Are you here with Miss Cooke?"

"Yes, I'm Gage how is she?" Gage practically rushed the doctor.

"She has a broken nose, a concussion, and a type of corneal malfunction."

"What does that mean? By the way I'm Walker."

"Well Walker, when she was attacked, and her face was hit against the tree, her corneas bled into the nerves of her eyes causing a temporary blindness."

"What?" Gage sat down in the nearest chair and just thought about Sydney being blind. "Why her Walker?"

"I don't know Gage but we'll find the person who did this and he'll pay, I promise. I think you should go in and talk to her she's probably upset, can he doctor?"

"Yes, and as soon as she finds someone to stay with her while she adjusts, and recovers from her concussion, she can go home."

"I'll be staying with her."

"Then I'll start the paperwork no while you go see her, come to the front desk in a few minutes and she'll be home free."

"Thank you doctor." Gage walked into Sydney's room.

As Gage left Walker started searching for the man who did this by calling Alex and Trivette.

"Hey Syd."

"Gage?" Sydney was sitting on the bed messing with her thumbs when Gage walked in.

"How are ya shorty?"

"Good except for the whole being blind thing."

"The doctor says its temporary."

"Like they'd tell me the truth."

"Syd…"

"Gage, I don't want your pity, I want to get the hell outta here and go home." Sydney stood and started looking for her coat so she could check herself out. As she passed Gage he grabbed her arm.

"Syd, sit down I'll get it, just let me help you."

"No!" Sydney shoved Gage. As she turned she tripped over a chair before grabbing her coat and slamming her shoulder into the corner of the wall. "Damn it!"

"Syd,"

"Just stop, stop and just leave me alone." Sydney slid down the wall and started to cry. "You don't know how it feels, I keep trying to open my eyes but they just wont open. I can't see anything, I'll never be a ranger again Gage. Its impossible now, if I can't see I can't shoot, or fight." Sydney put her head in her hands and cried.

"Syd, you'll get your vision back."

"Gage?"

"What?" Gage looked her in the face but avoided her eyes because of the glazed blue look they had.

"Look at my eyes, will you or anyone else for that matter, ever see me the same again? You'll even treat me differently. You'll be cautious not to talk about anything related to seeing, you'll constantly want to guide me around because its just the way you'll think. It'll never be the same, so leave me alone so I can go home in peace."

"You'll be staying with me, or if you want to be at your house I'll stay with you, but either way we can leave as soon as you-"

"What?"

"Sign the papers…can you sign the papers?"

"Yeah I might miss the line but I remember the movement."

"Sorry I just-"

"Saw me differently, I told you, and your place will be fine I don't want to incontinence you anymore than I already will."

"Syd," Gage started to argue but decided to leave it alone. "That'll be great thank you."

Not wanting to argue about being alone and at her own home Sydney got up to go to the front desk and almost fell tripping on the second chair in the room. "Ouch."

"Here Sydney take my hand." when Sydney gave in and grabbed his hand they left.

-HOUSE ACROSS TOWN-

"So the female ranger is accessible?"

"Yes sir."

"Good my boss will be happy, and since you did such a good job and all you work was done promptly, the boss said to give you a better payment then discussed." There was a loud shot as the man fell bullet in his head to the ground. After throwing a hundred dollar bill on the body he spoke again. "So sorry I couldn't pay you more, and boss said to give you a little advice, in the next life, pick better business partners." At his last words he turned and walked to a limo and drove away.

_3 days later_

-GAGES HOUSE-

"Sydney you have to fucking eat, your eyes won't heal if your body's dying!" For the past three days Sydney hadn't eaten or slept. "Syd talk to me at least, please!" Sydney had drawn into a hole and wouldn't speak to anyone either. Ring, Ring "I'll get that, please eat something.

Sydney found her fork and just laid it on the plate before listening to Gage speak on the phone and mumbling to herself. "I can't handle all this again, I can't be in seclusion again, why'd I have to go through it the first time, damn you R-" Sydney was interrupted by what she heard Gage saying on the phone.

"Who's calling? Randy? Ok, I'll let her know, yes thank you doctor."

Sydney gasped as the name she was about to say was spoken and quickly calmed herself as Gage entered the room. Sydney just thought to herself that it was a coincidence and listened as Gage told her about the conversation.

"That was a shrink who the doctors had told about you, he wants to see you in person and we have a meeting in about an hour so we need to go."

Sydney practically laughed at herself for freaking out, and thought, Randy would never have become a shrink.

_55 minutes later_

-OLD ABANDONED FARMHOUSE-

"This is it," Gage turned and traveled down the driveway to an old farmhouse and turned the car off. "This can't be right, but I'm sure I followed all the directions." Gage looked at the directions again and Sydney decided, that from what she could hear, that it was time to begin to panic, this was to many coincidences for her liking under the circumstances.

"What's wrong?"

"Syd! You spoke!"

"Gage what's wrong?"

"Its just that I'm sure I followed every direction right but we're at some old farmhouse. I just don't get it."

"Gage this is important, describe it."

"White, two-story, bl-"

"Blue shutters, black door, and about an acre of land around it with a willow tree at the edge of the land?"

"How'd you know?"

"Gage get the hell out of here lock the doors and go!"

"Sydney?"

"Just go!"

As Gage started the car and backed down the driveway a car skidded around the corner right into the way.

"What is it, why'd you stop?"

"It's a car and somebody's getting out, Sydney just chill out."

"Gage you don't understand,"

"Understand what?"

"Gage he's-"

"Right here Sydney, and hello ranger Gage. So sorry but Sydney and I will be leaving now." The man went to open the door but it was locked so instead he just grabbed Sydney by the neck and pulled her out the car window. When she was out of the car he put her into a chokehold and moved toward his car.

By that time Gage was out the door and half way to them.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up Sydney!"

Gage lunged at the man and sent Sydney flying into the other car, she could hear them fighting and then she heard the shot. "Gage?"

"Sydney, baby your friend forced me to, lucky I had my pistol."

Sydney could picture the pistol Randy keep at his ankle as clear as day, of course it had been shoved in her face more times than she could count. "No! You bastard!" Sydney crawled around until she found Gage an almost lifeless bump on the ground. She then shoved her hands over the wound in his shoulder that was pouring out blood by the second. "Gage, answer me."

"Now Sydney, or is it Sydney? Anyways, he forced me to, now stand up!"

"Leave me alone!" Sydney started to cry because Gage wouldn't answer her and because she knew without sight that her would die soon without help. Randy took it to mean after all his conditioning she had become soft and yanked her up to face him. "Lets go, I can't believe you're crying like a little girl."

"Please! Wait, I'll do anything if you'll just call an ambulance; just give him a chance, please! Sydney stopped crying and looked at him. "See I'm not a baby, I won't cry again, please just please call an ambulance, I'll do anything." after she spoke she stepped closer to him and laid her hands on his chest, proving she meant what she said no matter how horrified she was at the thought of what he wanted.

"Anything?" Randy stepped into her and took her head and tilted it to kiss her. She closed her eyes even though she couldn't see and kissed him back hoping he'd agree. "Fine I'll call an ambulance now get in the car."

"Thank you Randy, I mean it." Sydney put her head down at how she got what she wanted and tried to find the car door.

"Get in the car!"

Sydney then sat in the car and realized how close she'd come to getting herself killed.

Randy got into the car and grabbed Sydney's jaw hard and pulled her face to his. "If you EVER do anything like that again I will tear you up do you understand?"

"Let go."

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, now let go of me." Sydney jerked her head from his grasp and tried to glare at him. She quickly looked away as a slap burned a way across her jaw and drew blood.

_30 minutes later_

-AMBULANCE-

Gage woke up in an ambulance and tried to sit up. "Stay still, someone called us and said you were shot, what's your name?"

"Gage, Ranger Gage."

"Well Gage you'll be ok just relax we gave you something to help you."

"Sydney, where is she?"

"Shhh, it was just you now relax."

Gage felt the drugs in him kick in and before he could argue he passed out.

-CAR-

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up!"

"Just let me go. I knew it was you who did this to me, you were the first to blind me why not try it again right, you had to of told him where to hit me because its only in one spot, am I right?"

"Yes, now shut up, or else."

"No, I don't belong to you anymore, no let me go!"

Randy threw his arm across her chest as he slammed on the breaks and skidded off the road. "Get out of the car!" Randy was around the car and to her door pulling her out in about two seconds. He threw her in front of himself and told her to walk. After a few minutes he turned her to face him and took a step forward.

"Now what? What are you going to do beat me? I've been there and I've done that!" Randy lunged at Sydney and sucker punched her so hard that she fell backward at least a foot.

"After that, no, no I won't hurt you anymore." Randy pulled her up and ran his hand across her cheek watching the blood flood from her mouth and spill onto her shirt as she just stood there and flinched with his every movement.

"What then." Sydney struggled to talk as the blood continued to drain from her mouth and nose. She had to admit she was scarred she couldn't see a thing and she was standing in front of the one person in the world who truly frightened her. Through all that she still made her voice threatening to prove she no longer belonged to him.

"I'm going to let you go, and in three days if you haven't gotten off my land I'm bringing you inside my home and that's where you'll stay with no arguments. By the way you're about 120 miles from anyone, three of the four ways you can go will take you deeper into the forest including toward the road, and my men will be after you for the time you are escaping posing yet another obstacle. If you get away I'll never come near you again in your life, but if you don't you'll get to know me all over again. "Good bye for now my dear Sydney." At his last words he drove away.

"Well shit." Sydney was in the middle of the woods and wasn't a happy camper. Crack Sydney flipped around as she heard someone coming after her. "Who's there?" she spoke hoping he'd say something and give away where he was but he didn't.

Sydney didn't even notice he was behind her until his arms were tightly around her. She followed her instinct and flipped him over her shoulder and threw two kicks his way one to his jaw the other to his knees and ran not waiting for a retaliation. Sydney ran as fast as she could with no sight continuously tripping and stumbling through the underbrush.

_10 minutes later_

"She killed him!"

"How? She can't even see."

"Boys, she is no doubt blind but she is in no way weak, she's a Texas Ranger and she was my wife, and still is so she is trained in defense by choice and not by choice. She didn't know she'd killed him or his gun and knife would be gone, that's her weakness all she can do is guess and fight and run. So she broke his neck, it didn't incapacitate any of you now go find her!"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir"

Randy looked at the dead guard once more before speaking to himself. "Sydney, you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape I promise you that.


End file.
